Feel the Pressure
by FruitSmiles
Summary: -Discontinued until 16 reviews. What is it that breaks someone in two? Is it the pressure of fulfilling Hollywood's standards? Or is it just easier giving up on love before the fight ever begins? -Shane&Mitchie
1. Hollywood

so, do you guys read these, or no? if you do just review please. thanks

~Fruitsmiles

* * *

><p>Feel the Pressure<p>

[Chapter One- Hollywood]

Standing on the stage, my voice bellowed out the last note of the song, I flashed my famous smile to the crowd, and exited stage left. I didn't even bother with the encore.

On the tour bus, my manager stalked towards me: "What the hell was that Shane?" He barked at me, a finger inching towards my face as a form of disgrace. "It was my dramatic exit" I shrugged, plopping on to my bunk. "The hell it was! Do you WANT to ruin your career AGAIN?" His voice croaked as he threw another tantrum. He quickly caught on to my inattentiveness and left me be. "Finally" I muttered, flipping through the channels. I stopped on the celebrity news.

Scrawling across the bottom of the TV was: _Famous singer Mitchie Torres declined a recording deal to attend College; a heart break move or simple sheer stupidity? Shane's rep has yet to make a comment. _I scoffed at the TV but somehow managed to tune in. The famous Chad Norton spoke his famous line: "Welcome to Celebrity Talk. The biggest, newest and best celebrity news. Big news of the week: Michelle Torres, otherwise known as Mitchie Torres has declined an offer from The Hollywood Studios for a record deal and decides to head off to MIT for a Science degree. Many are shocked, others are thankful that she's not in their way to steal the spotlight. We think it's ultimately down to two things: she's heart-broken from the Smitchie break or she's hit her head fairly hard. Shane Gray's reps have yet to return our calls, but we are still tracking the story. We'll be back on Celebrity Talk after the break." The screen cut to a commercial and I picked up my phone hastily.

"Hello, this is Shane Gray. Is Chad there?" "Hey Chad; its Shane. Look, Mitchie and I's business is strictly OUR business, she isn't attending MIT because she's an idiot, she's attending it because she's the only person in damn Hollywood with her head on her shoulders and if that's called being stupid than I guess the rest of us are mentally retarded rodents. The next time you want to make a story about my best-friend, think twice before doing so, because you will be hearing from me if this continues." I didn't bother with a goodbye; that damn talk show didn't deserve one.

I shut the TV off and closed my eyes. I dreamed of Mitchie; as I do every night.

My manager woke me up with a loud bang in to my room. "Man! I'm trying to sleep!" I attempted to roll over only to be turned towards Mike, him tossing me on the floor, throwing a newspaper on me. "You're a dumb one." He spit at me and then left. I cringed as I turned on to my back, picking up the newspaper, I read the front page of the Los Angeles Times. _Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres: Secret-Love Affair? _Scrawled beneath the headline was the exact words I'd said to Chad last night, a picture of Mitchie and I from the last award show we went to together and link where the readers could go to hear my voicemail. Damn.

My phone began to buzz on the bedside stand "Hello?" I muttered. "Damnit Shane! What is this?" Her angelic voice echoed in to my phone, I was speechless. "What? You'll talk to the media about me but you won't talk to me? You're such a coward!" I hated when she called me a coward. I hated it! "I was defending you, you spaz! My bad." "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Was I not clear when I said stay out of my life? I meant it!" I didn't get to respond.

I agreed with Mitchie to tell the media that I ended our relationship. It was my idea because I wanted to protect her. I knew Mitchie well enough that she wasn't ready to handle the Hollywood media yet: one of the reasons why she was attending MIT. I didn't want to hurt her either. I knew there'd be interviews and she, nor I, wanted anyone to know…no one. And for now, only she and I know the true reason.

* * *

><p>if you read this or like it please review. just say hi, or 'i like' or 'no i didnt like this one' i need some feedback cause i dont know if you guys are reading these. thanks.<p>

~Fruitsmiles


	2. What The Hell

**Please keep reading and lemme know what ya'll think. :)**

~Fruitsmiles==

* * *

><p>Feel the Pressure<p>

[Chapter Two- What The Hell]

I cleaned up the best I could manage and walked out of the tour bus in to a crowd of swarming fans. I didn't even bother smiling. I let my bodyguard, Max, push us through to the hotel. As I settled in to the hotel I questioned "Yo, Mike, what city we in?" He scoffed at me. "Listen, popstar, you wanna keep up this bad boy act, we'll cancel the entire tour. I don't have a problem with it. I don't need this again. Get your act together. Nate and Jason are joining us for the rest of the leg. If you wanna continue this bad boy act, I sure as hell know Nate won't put up with it. Jason would be glad to rejoin his wife back home. I, on the other hand, will never let you live it down. So you figure out what city we're in. You gotta be back here at four for an interview and costume check. If you're not, I'm canceling." Mike stalked out of the room. "Screw you!" I hollered.

My phone buzzed, I answered immediately, "Mitch" I said softly, "Don't call me that Shane. Look, we need to talk, but not over the phone. Where are you?" Where am I? REALLY? "Good question Mitchie. I honestly don't know. Mike just cussed me out for not knowing." I heard her chuckle on the other end- oh, that laugh. "I guess I should just call Mike then. I'll see you around, Shane." "Wait, Mitch, why are—" Once again, I wasn't allowed to finish. No point in calling back; she won't answer. She never does.

I decided to take Mike's advice so I walked around the city; taking the back way out of the hotel. Despite my lame cover-up, the papz still found me and didn't hesitate in swarming me. "Shane, are you and Mitchie back together?" "Is it true you're changing back to the old Shane?" "Have you found a new girlfriend?" "Will the rest of Connect Three join you on tour?" I sighed, "Mitchie and I aren't back together, I'm not changing back to the old Shane. And no, I'm perfectly single, and happy. And I am unsure of the rest of my band joining me." They immediately backed off once they got their answers. I walked a few feet in front of me and stopped. In front of me was Times Square. Damn, I feel like a bastard. "New York." I stated.

I was back at the hotel by three. Mike smiled at me, "Bravo" He pointed towards the TV, "Watch." He tossed the remote at me. I pressed play. "Shane Gray: Happy without Mitchie Torres in his life? Earlier in upstate New York, Shane answered the paparazzi's questions, and even said he didn't know if the rest of the band would join him. He obviously is changing his ways; taking all the fame for himself." I shut the TV off. "DAMNIT!" I shouted. "Bro, this is what ya get." Mike said truthfully. "Yeah, I know!" My chest bubbled with anger. I ran my hands through my hair, now a soft spiked cut; far different from my lock of curls. A knock was at the door. "Tell 'em to go away." Mike answered the door, "I'm not so sure you'd want that." He said softly, leaving the room. "Who the hell is—"

I turned to see the most beautiful woman in the world in front of me.

"May I come in?" She asked so sweetly. I smiled and nodded. I didn't have words. She was wearing a long black coat but underneath I could see a twinkle of a long white tee with writing and her ripped jeans. Her feet modeled her high black heels so perfectly. Her hair was a mixture of blonde and brown. She was so different, yet so much the same.

"Shane," She said, stepping forward, "We need to talk." I sighed. She was already taking my breath from me. "Here, take your coat off, stay awhile." I offered. She obliged and took her coat off, placing it on the bed. She leaned down to take off her heels, I did my best to not observe her body, but I couldn't resist. She tossed her heels off to the side. "I am afraid our break up has affected you more than I thought it would." She blurted without hesitation, so much more calm than she'd been talking to me on the phone.

"I want so bad to be rude and lie to you, Mitchie. But I can't lie to you. It's tore me apart. I don't know what to do. I love you." My chest rumbled in adrenaline, a few tears etching towards my eyes. I held them in. "Shane, I thought that walking away from Hollywood and all it has to offer was the best thing for me; for us. At MIT I have the greatest time learning but I miss you so much. I want you and me to make things work." I stepped forward, pulling her waist closer to me. "Is there a way you can take courses and still tour?" She smiled, "I've worked something out."

I smiled big, brushing her long hair out of her eyes, "I'm not letting you go again." I pulled her in closer. She pecked my cheek, "Don't ever." I embraced her tightly, "I've missed you so much." She spoke softly, so angelically, "I've missed you too." I replied as she pulled away from the embrace, "I'm very sorry about what I did. I truly thought it was the best." She shrugged, "I guess it's true that you really don't know what it's like to be without someone until you really are."

I nodded in agreement, "I hope you can forgive me." Her eyebrows drew up in confusion, "For?" I stepped closer to her, "For being such a jerk" She shook her head, "I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." I nodded, "I suppose you are right." The thought of my interview reoccurred in my mind, "Shoot, I have an interview at four." I explained, "If they see us together they might make another story and-" Mitchie interrupted, "Shane, Mike made that up for me. And why would it be an issue if they saw us together?" Mitchie questioned defensively. I stuttered, "Well, uh, I just didn't know if you would want them questioning more than they already were." I didn't want her to assume the worst. "Shane," She spoke softly, reaching for my hands, "I don't care what they say about us. I love you and that's all that matters."

Mitchie's words calmed my heart to ease, they made me relax and breathe normally. "Thank-you Mitch. Really." I reached towards her, bringing her close to me, and I leaned in to kiss her ever so lightly. When I pulled away; she slapped me.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

><p>Whatttccchaaa thinkk? :)<p>

~Fruitsmiles


	3. Honesty

**Please keep reading and lemme know what ya'll think. :)**

~Fruitsmiles==

* * *

><p>Feel the Pressure<p>

[Chapter Three- Honesty]

Is this all just mixed signals or are you playing games with me?" My voice raised a level and Mitchie stood back from me. "Well?" I questioned. She sighed, "I don't want to rush things, Shane." She spoke softly, yet the tone of her voice rang of determination. "Well warn me next time." I chuckled, bracing her in a warm hug. "Okay, I will." She rested her head on my shoulder, it was a comforting notion. She was mine again.

"Five minutes!" My stage manager, Kelsie, called in to my dressing room. Jason and Nate were beside me; we all gathered around and grasped each other's hands. "I pray we put on a good show tonight," Nate spoke confidently, "That we stun the fans like never before" I spoke, "And we leave them with memories they'll never forget." Jason said finally. "Amen." We echoed in unison. We all did our make-shift handshake and left the room.

"Hop in." Max said to me, pointing to the thick black box that was now empty, containing instruments just a few hours ago. The three of us, Nate, Jason and I decided the only way to get under our circular stage in the middle of the arena around the screaming fans was to sneak past them; what better than rolling in big boxes? I hopped in the box. "Best idea ever." I told Max, high-fiving him.

The lights, the roars, my band-members: the best experience in the entire world. The stage was filled with an aurora of passion and grace. Something I hadn't experienced in awhile, not since Mitch and I were last together. This is the dream, and I know I'll never take it for granted again. Not ever.

I collapsed on to my bed on the bus effortlessly. "What an amazing show! I love New York." My phone began to buzz just a few moments later, "Whaddup?" I questioned. "Hey, Shane. It's James, from last summer? There's a party in upstate tonight and I wanted to know if you'd like to come? You can bring the band too." James was a good friend from Camp Rock that I'd mentored. I always enjoyed chilling with him, even though he was quite the partier; being a few years younger. "Sure, why not. Give me the address and I'll meet you there."

To no surprise, Jason and Nate refused to join me. I sent Mitchie a text to tell her I was going to be with some other friends; hoping desperately Nate or Jason wouldn't blow my cover. I met up with James in front of a huge upstate mansion. "Sounds like it's gotten started" I mentioned, high fiving James. The music roared from the windows and shadows outlined every window. "Nah, it doesn't start 'till we get in there." We laughed and walked in the party, being as cocky as ever.

"Bottoms up!" James shouted at the top of his lungs, I hollered back and we took our fifth shot of tequila. Taking another swig of wine, I got prepared for my sixth shot. "Nah, man. You got a show tomorrow." James took the shot from me and drank. "I, on the other hand, do not!" He hooted. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a different shot from the bar. Unknowing the substance, I drank. "Nah man, don't—" Before James could grasp it from me, it had already been in my system. A warm feeling fell through my head and my veins, my eyes blurred momentarily. That was it.

My head pounding, I woke to Nate, Jason and Mitchie surrounding my bed. Well, at least I'd gotten to my bed safe and sound. Mitchie, I thought. My eyes widened and my head throbbed harder. "You are dead to me." She spit roughly. So much for second chances, I thought to myself. Nate and Jason shook their heads in disapproval. "We trusted you, bro." Nate said. Jason tossed several items on me: newspapers and magazines. "Now you're really done." I groaned as the two of 'em left. Mitchie sat next to me. "You have five minutes to explain before I walk away from us forever." My eyes swelled with tears, I didn't care to hold them back.

"Mitch, look, I was hanging out with James and we went to the party. I wasn't getting drunk or anything, just having a good time. He took my drink from me so I grabbed another one. I thought it was just tequila but it wasn't. I blacked out. Please, Mitch. It wasn't intentional." I spoke rapidly, so afraid that I was driving her away. The tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall. "Please." I begged her. She sat on the bed next to me. "You have to be careful Shane. You know this." I sighed, "I know. I'm going to do better. I will." I vowed. She smiled, "Okay. I believe you. But for the sake of our relationship and your reputation; no more parties." I shook my head in agreement. "Deal."

I waited for my name to be introduced and the stage coordinator pushed me on to the stage. I walked towards the cushioned couch and took a seat; my interview with Jamie Collins officially begins now. "Welcome. Everybody, this is the fabulous Shane Gray. He's twenty-three and well past his way of stardom here in Hollywood. He attended Camp Rock three times, the most recent to be a mentor and teacher. Tell us about that Shane." Jamie was a sweet person and I knew that if I wanted to get the reputation I wanted back it was best to go to her. She never trashed anyone. "Well, Camp Rock was an eye-opener for me in my bad times. Two years ago I got caught up in the fame and fortune as a teen and got cocky. My band members shipped me off there to shape me up. I learned a lot and met a lot of great people."

Jamie smiled politely as ever, "It's been blowing up in the tabloids that you are retreating back to your old ways." I smiled and shook my head, "I know what it looks like, and to be completely honest, I was starting to go back that way but this time I snapped back in to it. I know I love what I do, I love my fans and I'm not going to let that fall apart. I went to one party and unintentionally drank an alcoholic beverage that I thought was regular tequila. My bud tried to tell me but I slipped. I woke up this morning with a massive hangover and a regretful set of friends standing over me. I won't be going out any time soon. I'm focusing on the tour from here on out, and my relationships with family and friends." I smiled and looked out in to the crowd.

Their faces didn't exactly scream 'I believe you' but no one was calling me a liar yet. "Well I'm glad that you are determined to stay grounded, Shane. It says a lot. Now we know that you had met Mitchie, your friend from Camp, is that correct?" I did my best to hide the big smile, but failed. "Yes I did. She's amazing." Jamie smiled, catching my eye. "Many have said she was the reason you changed." I was silent briefly, "She was a big part of it. She showed me that year that it was acceptable to be yourself and she showed me how hard it was to fit in. She had had her fair share of problems that summer and I judged her for her actions. I realized I wasn't any better." Mitchie lied about her mother. She wanted to fit in and I lashed out at her. I still couldn't trust anyone at that point but once I looked in the mirror I realized I had once done the same and I had no room to judge her.

"Would you say she's the reason you are keeping your life on track?" Jamie asked, she knew the answer, she was good like that. She just wanted me to admit it to everyone else. "Very much so, yes…she keeps me motivated and level-headed and I don't ever want to lose her. Without Mitchie I surely would be a wreck. I owe a lot of this to her." Jamie smiled, satisfied. Sure I hadn't admitted we were together again but it is hidden in between the lines. "That's really sweet of you. Is she still attending MIT?" Jamie questioned curiously. "From my understanding she has taken a different approach to MIT. I don't want to ruin it for everyone." I said with a smile and a wink. Jamie smiled back at me. "Of course. We'll be back after the break."

"So you two are reconciled again, eh?" She leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I chuckled, "Yeah we are." She smiled, "I'm happy for you. You glow when you talk about her. It's easy to see you love her." I smiled, I did love Mitchie; more than anything or anyone. "I'd like to have you both on the show sometime in the near future okay?" I smiled and nodded, "She would love that." I got up from my chair and walked towards the small stage to prepare for my performance.

* * *

><p>Whatttccchaaa thinkk? :)<p>

~Fruitsmiles


End file.
